The use of mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, has become very prevalent in our society. Most individuals own a mobile phone and carry it with them most of the time. This includes even children, as more and more parents are electing to equip their children with the devices in order to better protect their children and/or monitor their locations.
Children can be taught how to dial particular phone numbers in emergency situations, such as dialing “911” or dialing a parents number (or selecting such numbers from a speed dial list). Likewise, texting messages, such as through Short Message Service (SMS) can also be used to alert authorities or parents of emergencies.
These solutions, however, suffer from three main drawbacks. First of all, there is a level of complexity that is involved in dialing a phone number or texting a particular entity. While many children are quite adept at using mobile devices, perhaps even better than their parents, some children are not, including younger children who may not have the motor skills or sophistication to be able to execute complicated commands on the devices. Furthermore, even children who are adept at using mobile phones may easily panic in emergency situations and be unable to use the device to call for help, either because they momentarily forget how or who to send the proper communication, or because they are so frightened that their hands are shaking so badly that they cannot perform the fine motor skills necessary to dial or text. Indeed, this problem is not just unique to children, as adults can also suffer the same limitations.
Second of all, the device may not always be in a location where direct communication between the device and the intended recipient (e.g., parent, authorities, etc.) is possible. For example, if the emergency message is to be sent via the Internet, the mobile device may not be in a location where EDGE, 3G, 4G, or some other Internet connectivity compatible with the mobile phone is available. Furthermore, in times of mass emergency, such as earthquakes, hurricanes, etc., it is possible that both voice calling and Internet connectivity may be unavailable, but SMS communication remains viable.
Third of all, communication to certain people, such as a parent, may not always be possible, even when connectivity between devices is possible. For example, the parent may have their phone turned off, or may be otherwise engaged and be unable to pick up the phone. In such times, the child may lose valuable time attempting to contacting the particular parent before giving up and trying to contact someone else (such as another parent, relative, family friend, etc.).
What is needed is a solution that addresses all of these issues.